


Great Shoes

by KahtyaSofia



Series: What Is Better Than Wisdom? [9]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: BDSM, Bisexuality, Blow Job, Multi, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-13
Updated: 2009-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KahtyaSofia/pseuds/KahtyaSofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short encounter between Martina and the boys in response to THE MANIP by laurab1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Great Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a quickie inspired by THE MANIP so it's unbeta'd. This is just for fun. Inspirational Manip can be found here http://pics.livejournal.com/kahtyasofia/pic/0000h38s/

Martina sighed to herself. The boys were in rare form, tonight.

Well Jack was in rare form. Ianto was being tolerant. No, it was more than that. Indulgent. Yes, that was it exactly.

Jack claimed he wanted to submit to Ianto but he was still managing to control the scene. Damn pushy bottom. Martina would have immediately disciplined the cheekiness right out of Jack but Ianto seemed to enjoy humouring him. She enjoyed watching Ianto take pleasure from Jack's antics, so she sat back to enjoy the show.

They were in Ianto's bedroom now. She'd preceded the boys into the room and taken up a perch on Ianto's dresser. Martina had barely been able to suppress her smile when Jack nearly fell over in his haste to obey Ianto's order and kick off his boots. To keep from giggling at Jack's exaggerated strip-tease; she'd ducked her head and stared intently at her own new shoes.

God, she loved these shoes. They were great shoes. Black patent leather with four-inch stiletto heels. The criss-crossed ankle straps were decorated with metal grommets that gave the shoes a sexy, industrial look that would have made Betty Paige proud.

When she looked back up at the boys, Jack was wearing nothing but his trousers and a smile. No doubt, once Ianto got him to lose his trousers he'd still be wearing the smile. Jack was trying to goad Ianto into bossing him around a little but Ianto was so amused he wasn't taking control. It occurred to Martina she could have a little fun with this.

"Jack." Martina's voice broke into the boys' revelry.

He turned to look at her askance, still smiling.

"Ianto's been very good to you today." she said, clicking the heels of her shoes together in anticipation.

The look Jack turned on Ianto was filled with affection and it warmed Martina's heart. "Ianto's always good to me." Jack said, running the back of a finger down Ianto's cheek.

"Then show him you appreciate him," Martina ordered, "drop to your knees and suck his cock."

Jack's smile widened. "That sounds like fun." he said, then turned back to Ianto, "Would you like that?"

"I gave you an order, Jack," Martina corrected in a forceful tone, "not Ianto. You didn't hear me ask 'please', did you?" she asked rhetorically. "It wasn't a request. Do it."

Jack's smile faded, but only because the light of arousal in his eyes flared brighter. Without another word, he sank to his knees in front of Ianto and reached for the fly of his trousers.

Martina watched Ianto watch Jack unfasten his fly and slide out his rapidly hardening cock. They both watched Jack slide his hand over Ianto's shaft a couple of times before he leaned forward and took the head between his full lips.

Ianto groaned as Jack's mouth enveloped him and Martina gave a throaty chuckle of approval and pleasure.

"Show him how much you appreciate him, Jack," Martina said, "suck his brain out through the end of his dick."

Jack moaned his arousal and agreement into Ianto's hard-on. Ianto hissed in response and buried his fingers in Jack's hair.

Martina relaxed back against the wall, getting comfortable to watch the show. Jack was always good for a show. He kept one hand wrapped around the base of Ianto's erection and the other he used to steady himself on Ianto's thigh.

Ianto kept his hands in Jack's hair, caressing affectionately at the same time pressing his face more tightly into his groin. Martina could hear Jack breathe heavily around the cock sliding down his throat. Still, he kept up a steady pace, his head bobbing in counter point to the thrusts of Ianto's hips.

Martina always thought the boys were at their most beautiful when they lost themselves in each other. The entire world just seemed to fall away from them. Ianto had closed his eyes, tipped his head back and moaned softly in between murmured words of endearment.

"Mmm...yeah...that feels so good...god, Jack...I love your mouth on me...you're so hot when you suck my cock..."

Martina admired the soft glow of Ianto's pale skin and the elegant curve of his throat as he whispered his lewd words to Jack. His mouth was swollen, wet and red from passionate kisses and his own pink tongue. The flush on Ianto's cheekbones was high in his arousal.

Jack's hair was mussed from Ianto's hands. A light sheen of sweat covered his naked chest and back. Martina admired the feathering of his dark lashes against his cheeks. Those same cheeks were hollowed as he sucked hard on Ianto's cock. His lips were red and swollen and looked delightful wrapped around Ianto's width. Where Ianto was moaning and whispering filth, Jack was sucking and slurping. His breathing was rough and laboured, punctuated by the occasional sounds of choking.

Suddenly, Ianto shoved Jack away, his cock sliding from Jack's mouth with a loud, lewd pop. Jack wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand, sucking at his own spit and swallowing loudly.

Ianto gripped Jack's hair tightly in one hand and tipped his head back so he was forced to make eye contact.

"I want you tied to the bed so Martina can fuck you." Ianto breathed.

Jack moaned and Martina's head snapped up.

Ianto shoved Jack toward the bed. For once he obeyed without some cute remark, although he was back to smiling.

Jack flopped backward onto Ianto's bed, arms outstretched beside him in feigned supplication. He was obeying in action but not in spirit.

"I'm ready, Ianto," Jack cantillated, "get over here and tie me to the bed."

Ianto chuckled from where he rummaged in their toy box for his restraints of choice. Martina admired the picture Jack made, his dark hair contrasting against the light coloured cases of Ianto's pillows. His smooth skin seemed to glow against the fresh linens as he laid supine, awaiting Ianto's next move.

Martina decided to put her new shoes to good use. She hopped down from Ianto's dresser and crossed slowly to the bed. Jack watched her approach with the damnable challenging smile. She placed one patent leather encased foot between Jack's spread thighs and stepped up.

The bed dipped with her weight and Jack's smile faltered slightly until Martina placed a foot on either side of his hips. The smile returned when he realized he could see up her skirt. She'd shed her panties before they'd even reached the bedroom.

Jack started to sit up and reach for her legs but Martina was ready for him. She lifted one foot and pressed the heel of her shoe into his chest. Jack fell backward onto the bed again and Martina followed him with her foot. She ground her stiletto into his chest ever so slightly, silently ordering him not to move. Jack acquiesced delightfully, tipping his head back into the pillows, lifting his chin and letting his eyes slide closed.

Martina couldn't help but think that he really was beautiful when he finally submitted.

Ianto approached the bed, restraints in hand, and took in the sight of Jack laying passively on the bed, Martina's shoe pressing into this chest.

"He's made for this, isn't he?" Ianto whispered.

"Yes," Martina agreed, "he's right where he belongs."

Jack smiled, but his eyes remained closed.

Martina leaned forward just slightly, pressing her sharp heel a little deeper into Jack's chest and listened to him moan, deep in his throat.

"Tie the little slut to the bed so we can fuck him stupid," Martina said to Ianto. Their eyes met in understanding and they shared a smile.

Ianto tied soft ropes to each of Jack's wrists and then secured the other end of each rope beneath the bed. Martina kept her shoe pressed to Jack's chest until Ianto had tied his ankles to the bed as well.

"Should we gag him?" Ianto asked, only half joking.

"Then he can't suck your cock again." Martina pointed out as she sank down to straddle Jack's thighs.

"Good point." Ianto agreed and began to remove his clothing.

Martina reached for Jack's trousers and unfastened the fly. She roughly yanked them down over his hips and arse, bunching them around his thighs. Jack's cock was fully hard, angry red and bobbing saucily now that it was freed.

A dark coloured foil packet appeared in her line of sight and Martina looked up to see Ianto handing her a condom. She thanked him with a smile and tore open the wrapper. Ianto knelt up on the bed beside Jack's head and together they watched her slide the latex sheath down over his cock.

Martina knelt up, centred herself over Jack's erection and sank down to take him in. His hands fisted and he pulled against the ropes in reaction. Martina moaned in between gasping breaths as she worked to take Jack all the way. He was generous of length and width and she felt herself adjust slowly, more of him sliding up inside of her with each passing moment until she had him all.

Ianto took Jack's head in both of his hands. Jack resisted not at all when Ianto turned his face into his groin and began to rub his cock over Jack's lips. Martina rocked forward, splayed her hands over Jack's chest and began to move.

She pulled herself up until just the head of Jack's prick was still inside and when she sank back down, Ianto shoved his cock past Jack's lips. Martina fucked herself on Jack while Ianto fucked his mouth. She fell forward over his chest and licked at the red divot still left from her shoe. Jack moaned around Ianto's cock. Martina shifted to his nipple and licked around it before biting down hard. Jack bucked up in response. She flicked her thumbnail over his other nipple before she sat up again and took Jack deep.

Together, they owned Jack. He could do nothing but lay back against Ianto's bed, tied to it by ankles and wrists. Martina rode him hard and fast. Jack's breathing became ragged and his moans loud in spite of Ianto's cock in his throat. She kept up her pace, loving the feel of Jack buried up inside her cunt, pressing hard against her more sensitive places.

Jack would have cried out when he came if Ianto hadn't been fucking his mouth with a reckless abandon. Martina felt him shudder and thrust his hips up into her. His cock twitched several times before she felt Jack begin to soften. That was when Ianto's rhythm faltered.

Martina watched as Ianto stuttered against Jack's mouth, finally pulling himself out and using his own hand to rapidly stroke his shaft.

"Gonna come on your face," Ianto growled in between gasps.

"Yes." Jack responded, tilting his face further, waiting for Ianto's hot come.

With a deep groan, the first few ropes of white come shot from the tip of Ianto's dick to land on Jack's cheek. Ianto kept stroking himself, milking his climax, letting stream after stream of his seed coat Jack's lips and chin and cheeks.

In one last moment of loving degradation, Ianto smeared his come around Jack's face with the tip of now-softening cock.

When Ianto caught his breath, he looked down at a now passive Jack. "Martina's right," he said, "you're made to be tied to my bed and fucked stupid."

finito


End file.
